Recent years have seen the proliferation of aircraft that can be transported from a storage site to an airport, lake or other location for flight. It is desirable that these aircraft be configured into a compact package for transport. More particularly, it is desirable that the aircraft, when transported, especially when transported by road trailering, be immune from large wind gusts from passing traffic or strong crosswinds encountered on the road. One particular problem has been that the fixed fins of various tail assemblies have presented substantial exposed panels that cause the trailered aircraft to be buffeted by winds during trailering.
Thus, there is a need for a more compact package for aircraft that are being transported, especially with respect to the tail assemblies. These compact packages, particularly ones that reduce tail height, have the added benefit of reducing storage space for the aircraft between flights.